Behind Blue Eyes
by Blys Tanner
Summary: Sasuke returns to school a week earlier than usual to find his friend has put himself in danger. Naruto knows where he stands. Sasuke is afraid of what he doesn't understand. How can he claim to know his friend when he doesn't even know himself anymore?
1. Drugs, Sex and Rock & Roll

Well, this is my first ever sasu/naru full length story. I started this about a year and a half ago, posted it on quizilla, it seemed to get a pretty good response, so I'm trying my luck here, especially since I know for a fact that there is a bigger yaoi fandom on here (yay !!). Anyways, don't be shy guys; I really want to know what you think! I CRAVE OPINIONS!! I really love this story, I think it's one of the best- nope, the best I've ever written, and because I wrote it so long ago I have to change some things about it now. My style changed so I want to change a couple of things which I think will make it a little easier to read. It's still an incomplete story by the way and I think quizilla took down a couple of chapters. Boo quizilla! Yes, I have yet to finish this bad boy because I just really haven't written much of anything this year (boo school, taking away my inspiration and being time consuming and sucking the creativity out of everyone) but I read it over a number of times and I still think it's a quality story. Anyway I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer (since I sometimes forget to write this *sweat drop*): I do not own Naruto, any of the songs mentioned (ever) unless I actually say I do (I write lyrics, whether they are good or not, I couldn't tell you XD), I just don't own anything okay?? If I owned Naruto in any way shape or form they simply would not be able to have it on tv at all. If I had my way I suppose the only way it'd be so… uh… yummy you'd have to buy the series on dvd to see it ^.^

* * *

Naruto was laying on his bed in the dorm he shared with the ever distant Sasuke as he drowned out the sound of the shower with his i-Pod. He had on a playlist entitled "Urges". It consisted of all the songs he listened to while he was, sadly, in the mood without a hottie at his disposal. It was on shuffle, changing up the usual, breaking free from the norm. This playlist consisted of Push It (Salt 'n' Peppa), Boom Boom Boom Boom (The Venga Boys), Faggot (MSI [Mindless Self Indulgence]), Dream A Dream (DDR: Captain Jack), How Do You Do (Cascada), I Wanna Be Bad (Willa Ford), Number One In Heaven (Nemesis), Roses Are Red (Aqua), and others of the sort. He silently mouthed the words, blasting the volume into his ear drums, trying to drown out the angelic vocals filtering from the bathroom. _Damnit Sasuke! Why must you be __**so**__ fucking __**LOUD?!**_ He thought, irritated by the usually reserved, quiet, raven haired boy who was now belting "Cold as Ice" (Foreigner) at the top of his lungs. He rolled off the bed, rising and taking 2 steps over to the bathroom, banging loudly on the door. "Sasuke we all _KNOW_ you can sing so **SHUT UP** and stop showing off!" He jumped back onto his bed, tapping his foot to the rhythm to "Dream a Dream" as it reached the chorus **-**_**Dream a dream lover take me in your dream take me anywhere you please boy you're making me scream**_**-** He somehow heard the shower shut off. _Finally! The fucking princess takes longer in there than __I__ do!_ Light and steam emerged as the door slowly opened, revealing a well- toned, dripping Sasuke in the doorway, loosely holding a towel around his waist. Naruto fought off the blush that dared to creep across his cheeks as his eyes quickly scanned Sasuke's body. The boy seemed to have "Rape Me" stamped across his forehead. Naruto ripped the headphones out of his ears but he could still hear the music blaring. "Sasuke there are no chicks in the room you fucking man- whore! Put some fucking clothes on!" Sasuke smirked at Naruto as he sat up abruptly, shouting at him.

"What? You don't like my body, Naruto?" He asked, leaning against the door pane. Naruto just looked at him, unable to comprehend the current situation. He was stuck where he sat, unable to move as he watched the nearly naked boy walked over to him, smirking at his expression. "Speechless? Really? That's a first for you" He said, now directly in front of the dumbfounded blond. His index finger cupped Naruto's chin, forcing him to meet his own eyes.

"Sasuke what the hell...?!???!?!?!!" Naruto suddenly couldn't breathe as he watched Sasuke slowly sink to his knees, his head now level with Naruto's chest. Naruto's heart pounded rapidly in shock and desire.

"Shhhhhhhh... Naruto, just shut up" The taller man whispered, pulling the blond's face down to his, momentarily locking eyes with him. Liquid steel locked onto bright blue, smoldering, full of intensity and... lust. But that moment soon passed only to be replaced with an even more shocking one; Sasuke brushed his lips against Naruto's timidly, and then applied more pressure. Naruto felt as if his lips were on fire, his face turning a bright scarlet. _This isn't happening... It __can't__ be... Not __**Sasuke**__... I must be dreaming_

The blond was dazed as Sasuke's lips left his, then proceeded to place kisses on his neck, sucking and biting at the burning hot skin, feeling the quickening pulse with his tongue as Naruto became more and more excited. He made his way up to the blond's earlobe, nibbling slightly before whispering, practically purring, "Naruto, I've been waiting a long time for this moment... I want you so badly, I just can't fight it anymore... I have to have you... Right here... _Right now_" he finished, his words dripping with lust and wanting. His hand traced down Naruto's body, feeling the muscles contract under his tender fingertips. He reached the waist band of the now slightly panting blond's pants. Naruto's breath caught in his throat. He absently noted that he could hear his i-Pod reach the chorus of a song _**-You're number one, Baby. You're number one. You're number one in heaven****-**_ just as Sasuke's cold, smooth hand slid into his pants, reaching for his…

* * *

"Naruto! Shit! Kiba, get your ass over here **NOW**!" Shouted Sasuke, while desperately trying to get Naruto to regain consciousness.

Kiba ran into the dorm of Sasuke and Naruto with an ice- pack and a hot towel, along with some water bottles. _This always happens... Every fucking year!... Every time Uchiha comes back Naruto does this!_ Although the cold-hearted, emotionless Sasuke normally passed through life without a touch of emotion to spare, Kiba saw it; A pang of fear.. And worry... And... Anger... And... _concern_ filled his usually empty eyes. He _saw_ it. Kiba watched as Sasuke looked at the unconscious blonde, who was twitching and shaking in a cold sweat. _Why do I always have to deal with this shit? God I hate you so much right now Naruto... Just don't die so I can have the pleasure of killing you myself._

"Kiba, what's wrong with him?" Sasuke asked, holding Naruto's arms still.

"I don't know" He lied. He knew. Kiba knew better than anyone. Every year it was the same routine. Right before the school year started and Sasuke would return, Naruto, in his repeated realization that the one person who he truly loved would never return his feelings, would OD on some shit that Creep-o Kabuto would sell. Kiba knew, from experience, that Kabuto's shit was not something to be toyed with. But would that stop Naruto? Nope. He did it anyway, knowing full well what would happen. Kiba hated him for it because it was so dangerous and each year it got worse and Naruto was his best friend. It killed him to watch. This year, however, was different. As the drug first began flowing through the blond's body, Sasuke stepped off of an airplane, returning to Konoha earlier than usual. Kiba didn't know why it was different this year, but the raven haired man was there and he had to watch his best friend suffer though this. _Something's changed about Uchiha... But what? There's something new here, but I can't put my finger on it... He came back **EARLY**. Uchiha **HATES** this place... Something's up, and I'm going to find out what. _He absently wondered why Sasuke hadn't demanded why he hadn't called an ambulance.

"Kiba... **KIBA!** Sasuke whacked him upside his head, freeing him from his befuddling thoughts. "God, I'm surrounded by idiots" He mumbled.

"Ah! What the hell man?!" Kiba shouted, annoyed.

"If you're going to space like that I'd probably be better off taking care of him myself." He scoffed.

Kiba took notice, though, that Sasuke may have been talking to him, but his eyes never left Naruto. It was as if he was transfixed upon the blonde. _I'm probably just imagining it._ "Fine then! Please! By all means, **DO** take care of him yourself!" He said. "Asshole" He muttered, standing to take his leave. _What's up with him?_ He was about to walk out of the room, then stopped, "Call me when he comes to.. I gotta talk to him about something" and with that, he slammed the door shut behind him.

* * *

Sasuke sat on the bed next to the blonde's restless body, draping the towel over his forehead gently. His eyes locked onto that beautiful face. He was frowning and flinching, fitfully. Sasuke frowned a bit himself. _Oh, Naruto... What did you __do__?_ The raven sat staring at him for what seemed like an eternity, helplessness and dread seeping into his skin.

Naruto began to stir a bit. _He's waking up..._ Sasuke thought, relieved. Naruto's hair stuck to his face from the sweat and towel. Sasuke dapped lightly at his forehead, then removed the towel all together. He couldn't stop himself as his hand reached over and brushed some beautiful blonde locks off that face. It was at this moment that cerulean eyes fluttered open, curiously gazing into eyes that resembled a starless night, catching the raven in this compromising position.

"... Sasuke?..." He whispered hoarsely, almost unsure if the dark haired man was truly sitting over him. Pale cheeks burned at the sound of that voice ringing in his ears. Sasuke slowly retracted his hand.

* * *

Well, that's that. I am getting all excited about this story all over again. I think it's good, and I hope you do too. Of course, I know what happens twenty chapters from now so HA! Just kidding, but I do. I plan on posting everything as soon as I can, but of course I'd like reviews and whatnot because, like I said, the story isn't completed yet, so throw those ideas out there, even from now. I'm editing the entire story anyway, who says I can't change it? No one... No one at all… *looks back at the person tied to a chair with duct tape over their mouth* Mwahahaha! Evil? No. I'm just an author *evil grin*. Ciao! *waves enthusiastically*


	2. What Hurts The Most

So, here it is! Chapter two!!! *crowd goes wild* *bows* thank you, thank you!!! I know it's out a little later than I intended, sue me, I've been busy! Better late than never, right? Anyways, I hope everyone likes it so far and reviews are most awesome.

Disclaimer: I do not own, yadda yadda yadda, MMA, language. Just apply all of that to pretty much every chapter. Insinuated drug use in this one. Past tense abuse in future chapters.. angst and whatnot. Angst is apparently my strong suit (thanks shay) DizziKatz rocks my world. Read her work, it's greatness wrapped in hotness.

* * *

Naruto's vision was blurry and he could feel the sweat covering his body. Blue eyes stared up at his best friend, sitting over him. The blond stared into his onyx eyes. They were so... _different_... They were... _emotional_. They were happy and relieved and concerned. _Is this __**really**__ Sasuke?_ Suddenly, the raven embraced the still drenched Naruto in a hug, letting out a sigh of relief. Naruto's cheeks burned into a bright pink blush. "Naruto, I swear if you died, I would have killed you" He said, still holding him. Sasuke sat up, relinquishing Naruto from his tight grip. Naruto could have sworn there was a touch of pink swimming across his features, but just let it go, considering what the circumstances were. "Naruto, what did you do?" he asked, hurt lacing his voice, as if Naruto had just kicked his puppy, or **something** that might upset the Uchiha. "Naruto..." He said again, trailing off. _What did he __**do**__? Why would he ever do this to himself? I can't watch this._

Naruto sat up, his face getting very close to Sasuke's. A snide smile slid across his face. He then whispered, "Cocaine is a **hell** of a drug". The raven stared at him completely dumbstruck. Rage washed over his features. Onyx eyes flashed red, and Sasuke couldn't hold himself back. He watched in what appeared to be slow motion as his fist made contact with Naruto's jaw. Those burning black eyes glowered at the startled blond as he stared up with a "what the fuck" expression. "WHAT THE FUCK SASUKE?! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" He shouted, glaring intensely into the eyes of the still infuriated Sasuke. Those midnight eyes flashed from his ferocious expression, feeling a twinge of guilt, but ignored it and continued to glare at him.

"Are you _seriously_ asking me why I just punched you? You fucking **idiot**! What the fuck were you _thinking_?! You fucking OD on coke and you're asking me why I punched you. You fucking _**moron**_". Sasuke attempted to take a deep, calming breath. It didn't help. He was simply too overwhelmed with the desire to punch his stupid face in. _He fucking OD'd on coke... Naruto... How could you __do__ that?_ The two sat silently for a while. The raven didn't look at him, opting to look at the bland carpet of their room... He couldn't. He just couldn't come to terms with his best friend, the _ONLY_ person who meant _**ANYTHING**_ to him, over dosing... And he didn't even seem phased. It was like it didn't matter, like he... _He did it on purpose!_ Sasuke continued to stare at the floor, but finally spoke. "Why?" Naruto looked at him, confusion written across his face; Sasuke saw out of the corner of his eye.

"Why _WHAT_?" he asked, sitting up again, since the impact from the blow had knocked him back.

"Why did you… intentionally overdose?" Sasuke ground out.

"I didn't-"

"I _know_ you did. Why'd you do it?" Sasuke finally looked at his friend. His face may have been blank but he saw the blond's expression change as he looked into black, steely eyes and knew that they fully gave away how much it hurt.

"Fine... You're right. I _did_ do it on purpose, but-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses. Just tell me why" He practically growled.

Naruto stared into Sasuke's cold eyes, yet they somehow seemed warm at the same time. The intensity made him look down at his hands. _How am I supposed to tell him... Tell him that __**he's**__ the reason?_ Naruto knew better than to even insinuate that.

* * *

_-Flashback-__  
"Naruto! Naruto what the fuck man! What the hell were you __**thinking**__?" Naruto heard Sasuke shout as he ran over to the blond's body, which lay motionlessly on the ground, with a bottle of Grey Goose laying, empty, next to it. Naruto had truly outdone himself this time and knew that he had pushed the limitations of his body further than they went. Sasuke had been banging on his door for around 5 minutes without an answer. He had broken the door off its hinges. As it slammed open, light had flooded the room, exposing Naruto's nearly unconscious form. This is when Sasuke ran into the room shouting. He dropped to his knees beside his friend, checking to be sure he even had a pulse to speak for. He let out a strained breath in relief, anguish masking his usually cold and emotionless face. Blue, hazy eye could hardly see but it was clear. The blond was weak and incoherent but he knew he'd smiled at Sasuke. Sasuke's strong arms around Naruto and pulled him into his own body, Naruto's back against his chest. He held him there for a moment and whispered into a tan ear words even Sasuke thought he was incapable of saying; "Naruto... Whatever you do you can't die on me. You're my best friend and I care about you... I can't lose you. You're the only person who matters in my life, so please... Stay alive" Naruto would have sworn he'd imagined it, due to his intoxication, but as soon as the words left his mouth the blond was completely unconscious. The last thing he could comprehend was being lifted into Sasuke's arms. When Naruto awoke, he was in Sasuke's room... In his bed. He tried to sit up, but his throbbing head forced him back down. Blue eyes scanned the room, falling on the sleeping Sasuke in a chair beside the bed. The blond gazed at him for a while. __**Sasuke...I doubt you'll ever care for me the way I care for you, but you are always here for me and one day I will find a way to tell you how I feel about you. You deserve that much.**_

_  
"... Sasuke..." You said in a hoarse whisper while reaching out a hand and gently placing it on his arm. __He stirred, eyes fluttering open from a restless sleep. His bloodshot eyes glanced at the hand on his arm. Naruto would have sworn he had seen a streak of pink cross the bridge of Sasuke's nose, but shook it off. _**Wishful thinking**_. He gave the closest thing to a smile an Uchiha ever gave as he looked at Naruto with eyes so sad, yet happy, gazing, boring into bottomless saphire. In addition to the redness, his sleepless eyes had ever distinct bags drooping from beneath them. A strand of hair fell in front of his stony face. Naruto brushed it back, wanting to look him straight in the face. _

_"Sasuke, I-"  
_

_"Naruto... Shut up. You're so damn lucky I checked on you last night. You could be dead right now. I don't want to hear your nonsense so just s__hut up and lay there" He said. _

**I knew I had only imagined it last night... Sasuke doesn't care about anyone but himself****.**_ "But Sasuke I-". He shot a glare at the blond, which was returned just as fiercely. "Jeez, if you really hate me that much and are going to be such an ass to me... Maybe you should have just left me for dead last night". Sasuke had long since stood up and started walking towards the bathroom, but as Naruto finished that sentence he stopped mid-step. He could see the muscles in the raven's back ripple and tighten. He slowly turned to face Naruto, with a face so hurt and angry the blond could hardly believe that it was Sasuke who stood before him._

_He walked over to the bed, grabbed __Naruto's face and turned it away from his forcefully as he leaned down to a tan ear. "Don't __**EVER**__ say that... You have __no idea... No idea...__ You don't even __**know**__..." He hissed. It seemed like he couldn't finish his thought. He relinquished the blond and stormed into the bathroom as Naruto sat, confused, in his bed. Naruto absently noted that the shower started running as he fell into a dreamless slumber.  
-END FLASHBACK-_

* * *

_Well... He was right. I don't know... I haven't the slightest clue as to what he was talking about_ "Naruto," Sasuke said, literally yanking said boy from his thoughts by grabbing his face, forcing blue eyes to look at him. "Damnit, **tell me!**"

"I can't-"

"You **can,** and you _WILL!_"

"Man **Fuck You!** I don't have to explain myself to _you!_ Who the hell do you think you are?! I don't have to put up with this shit! Why the hell do you even _care_?" He laughed darkly to himself. "Tjhat's just it. You **DON'T.** Every time you help me you get like this! Well you know what? If it is _such_ a _hassle_ for you then maybe you should leave it for someone else to deal with! GOD! I don't get you anymore!" He let out a frustrated breath.

"Naruto-"

"No! You shut up and listen to me! I don't fucking know you anymore! Every time you come back here… You're different. We've been friends since as long as I can remember and all of a sudden it's like we're total strangers. Do you really want to know _why_ I did that? You _really_ want to know? Well here it is: Every single year when you come back to this shit hole that we're all stuck in you're more and more distant. The week before you get here every year I do this... I do this because it feels better than acknowledging the fact that I don't know my best friend anymore! And what I want to know is if I don't know you then who does?!" Naruto shouted, shaking with sadness, shame, and rage.

Sasuke stared at the blonde, dumbfounded at the strength and passion of his words. They slapped him in the face, hard. It hurt so much to hear him say those things, though the raven couldn't blame him, for what he said was, indeed, true.

Sasuke'd had an epiphany 3 years ago and decided that it'd be best to distance himself from everyone more... Especially Naruto. It'd all made sense in his head. The plan was fool proof... But he didn't count on returning to his best friend who now admitted to drug abuse... And blamed him for it.

It all hit Sasuke at once. It made him happy, that he'd really affected him so much, but it made him angry and sad at the same time. It killed him inside, knowing that because he tried to stay away as much as possible, it caused the blond pain and suffering, leading to his intentional drug abuse. Sasuke had hurt him.

Sasuke tried to keep his appearance as calm and indifferent as possible. In all honesty, all the raven wanted to do at the moment was hug him and apologize, telling him everything... The **REAL** reason for his actions, but no. That would **NEVER** happen... It _COULDN'T_ happen. That secret had to remain buried deep inside of him, because he knew that if that was to reach the ears of his friends, _nothing would __**EVER**__ be the same_.

* * *

Well, I hope you all enjoyed that more than the first one. The first one was kind of vague and short-ish and I didn't know exactly how to start it with some good, revealing information, but not give too much away. I really like this chapter a lot. It reveals a lot about their relationship… well, not a lot, really, but it SHOULD help give insight to Sasuke's protectiveness and Narto's… Naruto-ness, drug abuse, background, rage, abandonment issues and whatnot. Anyway, I REALLY hope you all enjoyed this and I LOVE reviews. If I get a good amount, maybe I'll update sooner –hinthintwinkwink-

Well, ciao for now! XD May the force of sexahol always be with you (you never know when you'll need it… Which I do, frequently)


	3. It Ends Tonight

Well, well, well… Once again I am back to conquer the world… Well, right now the task is conquering this site but I'm working my way up. I'd like to thank DizziKatz for being ǘberly awesome-licious. As always. She actually got a shout out when I first posted this on the _other_ site. I'm rambling, so onward!

* * *

Today was the first day of classes (inward sigh). It was Friday (which is a weird day to start school). Naruto and Sasuke hadn't spoken in 3 days. _I'm not going to break... Not this time. I'm right. We both know I'm right... That's why he isn't talking to me, he can't accept the fact that he's wrong_. "Naruto," a voice called from behind him and he quickly turned around, removing his headphones.

"Oh, hey Neji. What's good?" the blond asked with that classic foxy grin.

"Nothing really..." He sighed. "How are you feeling?"

"Great! Why?" Naruto asked, perplexed by his random question.

"Come on, Naruto. We all know what happened" He said, rolling his lavender eyes.

"Oh... well I feel great! Never better in my life!" Naruto lied. He did feel fine, drug wise anyway.

Pale eyes narrowed into a more serious and concerned look. "And about Sasuke?"

Naruto was taken aback by his question. How would Neji know that he and Sasuke weren't speaking?  
The blond glared heavily at him. "Whatever, dude. That pompous idiot needed a strong dose of reality. Why did you feel the need to bring up his royal bitch-ness?"

His stern gaze bored into azure eyes. "Because we all know how you feel about him and _know_ the effect it's going to have on you." He sighed again. "I just don't want to see you hurt yourself again" he said, slightly shaking his head_. "_You really should go talk to him, you know." He said softly.

"No. Not this time. I'm not breaking on this one. He needed to hear it and now he has to deal with the truth" Naruto growled through clenched teeth.

"Naruto, don't you see what this is doing to you already? Face it, you've never gone longer than this without speaking to him, and that's only because you had just figured out that you were..."

"...Gay? Jeez Neji! You'd think that after 5 years you'd be able to say it... He's the only one who doesn't know." Now, Naruto sighed. "He's so oblivious... And anyway, everyday over the summer **HE** called **ME**. I didn't feel the need to call him up did I? No, I sure as hell didn't!"

"Because you didn't have to... You _knew_ he'd call. But honestly, Naruto, don't you see what's happening to you? Look how angry you are! You aren't sleeping or eating... You can't go on like this!"

The blond, again, sighed. "Damnit, Neji... If you weren't so damn hot I'd punch you" he muttered, still kind of angry.

Neji chuckled a bit. "Well then, I'm thankful for my good looks".

Naruto couldn't help but smile. After all, he was right. Naruto knew he couldn't last much longer like this, but he was determined. Naruto wouldn't give in on this one. Sasuke had to deal with the truth and the blond knew it was going to take time. _It's never taken him this long to get over something I've said though... I must have really hurt him_. He sighed. "You're totally right, Neji. I'm going to talk to him tonight in the dorm... You know, to keep things personal and private and shit" he chuckled.

"Whatever you say, Naruto."

Naruto glared at him playfully and shoved his shoulder. "Don't be such an ass, Neji"

* * *

- Dorm -  
Naruto layed on his bed, listening to his i-Pod. The playlist was called "Sasuke" because it consisted of the most emo songs ever. It had Simple Plan, Taking Back Sunday, My Chemical Romance, Adam's Song (Blink 182), some Linkin Park, some Nickelback, Mad World (???), and some All American Rejects. He was listening to "Mad World", being all emo-esque, trying to figure out what he was going to say to Sasuke. Of course, he wasn't going to apologize, there was no chance in hell that _that_ was going to happen.

Naruto rubbed his head, mumbling that his brain started to hurt. _Thinking is HARD!_ The song changed and "It Ends Tonight" began to play. Simultaneously, Sasuke walked into the room. Blue eyes followed him. He came over and sat by tan feet on the edge of Naruto's bed, his legs hanging off the foot of his mattress. Naruto slowly sat up after a short while, realizing Sasuke wasn't moving anytime soon. The blond cautiously removed one of his headphones, looking at the raven, waiting for him to do something. The two sat in silence for what felt like an eternity. Naruto took a deep breath, about to say something, but Sasuke beat him to it. "Naruto, I'm sorry" he said in a soft yet emotionless voice.

"Whatever, Sasuke. It's fine. It's not like you did anything-"

"-No, it's what I didn't do, and I'm sorry. I haven't been a good friend to you." Naruto looked at him. He was staring at his hands, which were folded neatly in his lap.

"That's not true-"

"Yes, it is. I've never been there for you like you've been there for me. I'm never nice to you and I'm never appreciative. I'm sorry; you deserve to be treated better than that"

The blond smiled and shook his head. _Where did the Sasuke I used to know go?_

"Whatever, dude. It's all good" Sasuke looked up for the first time, his face serious and his eyes flashed with an emotion Naruto couldn't place.

"You're not mad?"

Naruto shrugged.

Sasuke suddenly got very angry.

The raven was so angry at the blonde he couldn't contain it. "Why the hell not, damnit? How is it that you aren't bothered by the way I treat you?" he demanded.

Naruto shrugged again. "It _does_ bother me... But that's just you... It's who you are... Life's too short" he said, smiling.

Sasuke wanted to beat him over the head. _Damnit Naruto! Don't you know you deserve better?_

"Dude, let's go. There's an insane party at H2O tonight and I **NEED** a drink!"

Sasuke groaned. "This is going to be so troublesome"

The blond laughed as he went to the closet, his i-Pod sitting on his bedside table. "You sound like Shikamaru, dude" He said chuckling. He pulled his shirt over his head. His back was to the raven so he didn't see the expression on the pale man's face.

Obsidian eyes were glued to a tan, toned, muscular back, now absorbing the image of his muscles contracting as he moved. White cheeks burned. The blond then removed his pants so he stood only in his boxers. Sasuke's mind raced with dirty thoughts regarding what he wanted to do to that boy. If he hadn't mastered the art of self- control (which he now chanted in his head) he would have pounced on the unsuspecting blonde. His thoughts became less and less innocent with every second. The raven found himself biting his lip, hard, his entire body tingling with desire. "Sasuke!" The raven blinked, having spaced, getting lost in his dirty thoughts. He was brought back to reality by the voice of the boy he had been fantasizing about and found that his heart was racing, pounding in his ears. "Jeez, space much?" Sasuke merely glared. The blond shot him a typical grin. "So, how do I look?" He had put on a tight black t, his muscular torso clearly visible beneath the material, and tight faded blue jeans.

"Hn, as long as the girls like it, right?" Sasuke stated indifferently.

Blue eyes rolled and the blond turned to stare at himself in the mirror. His hair hung loosely on his head, as opposed to its usual spiky mess. Who was Sasuke kidding? They both knew he looked hot.  
"Aren't you going to change before we leave?" He asked. Sasuke gave him a look. "What? The girls at this club are awesome. They're really cute, I'm sure there's bound to be _someone_ there that's going to catch your eye!" he encouraged. _Yeah... I know there's going to be someone that catches my eye_.

Naruto had talked Sasuke into submission, making him change clothes before everybody left for the club. He had been forced into wearing black sweat pants and a white baggy t- shirt with his hair in its usual manner. "Naruto I look stupid" Sasuke said as he examined himself in the mirror.

Naruto crossed his arms. "It's either the sweat pants or the skinny jeans"

"This is fine" The raven grumbled, following Naruto through the door into the hallway where everyone was waiting in their club outfits. Sasuke was immediately glomped by Saukra, who looked like a cheap prostitute (1).

"Sasuke-Kun! You look SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HAWT! Not that you don't normally but OH-EM-GEE! you look, like, soooo sexy right now!" Sasuke shoved her off.

"Fuck off, Pinky" the raven growled as she sulked away. Everyone sniggered under their breath, except Naruto, who was giving Sasuke a reprimanding look. "What?"

"Dude, that was harsh. I mean I hate Sakura as much as anybody else but you're always so mean to her. Just chill a little bit huh? You may end up having a good time"

* * *

Sasuke scoffed. "Whatever, let's just go"

---- THE CLUB----

Loud music blared and flashing lights hit every corner of the room. Ino dragged Kiba to the dance floor, Shikamaru and Temari sat at a table, Lee went on a girl hunt and Sakura tried to catch Sasuke's attention by dancing like a whore. Sasuke and Naruto went over to the bar, being stopped by every girl in the place. "Hey Naruto! Dance with me tonight, Kay?", "Naruto! Save a dance for me!", "OH MY GOD NARUTO! You **HAVE** to dance with me!" He smiled at each and agreed.

"Well you seem to be popular here" Sasuke said.

The blond shook his head. "They're just my friends. I usually hit this club a couple of times a week. They just keep inviting me"

"They practically worship you. How come you're not dating any of them?"

He laughed at the question. "I guess they're just not my type... TONY! How's it, Homes? This is my boy Sasuke. I finally dragged him to the club and we're totally getting trashed. I want shots and lots of 'em! If I find myself with an empty glass you're in trouble"

"BLONDIE! 'Ey, no worries, it's on the house! Enjoy, my friends! Tony'll take care of everything!"

"Tony, man, I love ya!" Sasuke watched the blonde down shot after shot. He reached 3 and turned to the raven. "Dude, no one likes to drink alone." Sasuke shrugged and downed a shot. Naruto did 3 more.

"Hey Naruto!" A cute brunette came over and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey Sandra, how's it?" He asked.

"Not good! I haven't seen you in so long! AND you aren't dancing with me!" She pouted. Sasuke rolled his eyes. She glanced over. "Who's your friend?"

"That's Sasuke... he's boring." Sasuke glared at him.

"Then come on, I'll entertain you for a bit" She grabbed his hand. He shrugged and did another shot. She dragged him to the floor.

"Later dude!" He called back.

Sasuke did a shot.

* * *

Black eyes took in all the people dancing and found Naruto and Sandra. His hands were on her hips and she was grinding on him hard. She was saying something to him but the raven couldn't read her lips. He turned bright red. _What did she say to him?... Fucking whore. Look at her, throwing herself at him_. He thought angrily. Sakura appeared next to him. Sasuke did 3 shots and grabbed her hand, dragging her to the dance floor. "Come on, we're dancing". She immediately began dancing on him, trying to get him hot. _Stupid bitch._ He thought, but he went along with it. Naruto and Sandra were now at the bar and had a clear view of Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke felt his lips pulling into a smirk. He saw Naruto do 2 more shots and Sandra hugged him and left. Naruto started talking to Tony, looking pretty pissed off. Tony handed him a bottle of Georgi with a big smile. Naruto smiled back, thanking him. He took a big swig of it and turned his gaze back to Sakura and Sasuke. _Good_. "Hey Sakura" Sasuke mumbled into her ear. She looked up, only to have her lips meet Sasuke. She fainted (2). Sasuke rolled his eyes and dragged her back to the bar, but Naruto wasn't there. "Tony"

"'Ey! Sasuke, my man! WOAH! What da fuck? You lady killer you! Props man, props! Have a drink Meng!" He handed Sasuke a shot.

"Where's Naruto" he demanded.

"Oh, Blondie, yeah, he just left... Took the bottle with him too. It was nearly empty though... That boy can DRINK!" The raven quickly downed the shot.

"Thanks, take care of this for me?" He asked, pointing to the unconscious pink thing at his feet.

"Yeah, yeah. No problem man! Go have fun!" With that, Sasuke departed.

* * *

(1) Also known as Prosti-dude. So declared by us. Don't ask who "us" is. Just accept it.

(2) XD Sasuke, the lady killer. Sorry, it was just really funny.

Well yeah, that's that. Hope you liked it. I have graduation tomorrow, so YAY! Reviews make me happier than Santa Clause on Prozac getting laid in Disney World. That's pretty damn happy so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

Ciao!!


End file.
